With developments of digital broadcast and communication environments, hybrid broadcasts using communication networks (for example, broadband) in addition to existing broadcast networks receive attentions. Additionally, such hybrid broadcasts provide applications or broadcast services interoperating with terminal devices such as smartphones or tablets. As the uses of terminal devices such as smartphones or tablets increase, it is necessary to provide broadcast services efficiently interoperating with the terminal devices.
Especially, broadcast services efficiently providing the properties of broadcast services or information such as an emergency alarm transmitted through broadcasts to terminal devices such as smartphones or tablets are required.